The Story of a mutant girl
by DeadBeatHeart
Summary: Ansley Benton, born to a father she had never known and a psychotic mother, is used to taking care of herself. Her story begins when she is invited to the Xavier School for gifted youngsters where she discovers secrets. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

_DISCLAIMER_: I don't own any part of x-men whatsoever. I only own the character of Ansley Benton.

_A__UTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hey guys, This story has been edited and re-posted, since I wasn't happy with it….please give reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

**CHAPTER ONE : A loss and A beginning**

Riiiiiiiiiiing….Riiiiiiiiiiiiing…….

What the fuck? I thought. It was 2 am. Who in the world would be awake at this time?

Let alone be calling me.

I sleepily got out of bed, tripping on a pile of clothes on my bedroom floor as I did and made my way to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Ansley Benton?" a woman asked

"Uhhh..yes?...who is this?"

"This is Catleen Forrester, The coroner of the Rolling Hills morgue .uhmm…miss Benton we have a body here…and I am hoping you could identify it for us." Her voice sounded shaky

"….." I couldn't say anything….i was at a loss of words. Paralyzed by shock.

"Miss Benton?" the lady asked, checking if I was still there.

"yes. I'll be there right away." I replied

"Alright. I'll be waiting"

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and threw on a black tank top.

The drive to the morgue felt like a long one, even if in actuality it was only 15 minutes.

When I got there a woman who looked to be in her late forties wearing a lab coat greeted me.

"Miss Benton?"

"Yes"

"I'm Catleen Forrester, I'll take you to the body now"

she led me to a room.

In the middle of a room was a table. A body being covered by a blue tarp.

I walked hesitantly towards the body.

Catleen began to speak

"the police found this woman in her car several miles of the highway. It appears that she overdosed on sleeping pills."

Catleen lifted up the end of the tarp which covered the body's face.

It was her. It was my mother. Dead.

"Do you recognize her?" Catleen asked

I nodded. "She's my mother"

I felt a sudden rush of pain and sadness. But I couldn't cry. I was just numb.

Catleen led me to a couch in the lobby.

"Sit here, while I get some papers for you to fill up" She said

As I sat there staring at a white wall I realized that I wasn't so surprised my mother was dead.

My mother was diagnosed 6 years ago with severe depression and acute Schitzophrenia.

She went to a therapist for a while, but eventually was sent to an asylum as her case got more and more severe.

The last time I saw her was two weeks ago, when I came to visit her.

When I visited her she acted as if she didn't know who I was.

It was last week when I got a call from the asylum telling me she had escaped, and to contact them if I had heard from her.

I didn't.

I had been living by myself since my mother was sent to the asylum.

I lived in our big 5 bedroom house all by myself.

One thing I never really had to worry about was money.

My mother had come from a very prominent family, and when her parents died she was left with everything.

She never worked a day in her life. And neither had I.

My Father on the other hand, I knew nothing about. Nothing.

My last name, Benton, was my mother's last name..not his.

All I new was that he left before I was born.

And with no father and a psychotic mother, It wasn't easy discovering or handling what I was.

You see…I was born with two unusual talents.

I could become invisible and I could make people see what I wanted them to for 2 minuets.

At first I was scared of it. I hated it. I was so confused.

But eventually I learned to manage it on my own, I've learned to embrace it.

And I know it makes me special. It makes me better then average people.

My powers have saved my life on numerous occasions.

I kept my "talents" a secret my whole life in fear that I would be sent away like my mother, by people who didn't understand it.

After I signed some papers Catleen had given me I drove home.

Back to that big empty house, where I would continue to be alone.

----------------- THE NEXT MORNING-----------------------

Buzzzzzzzzz……..

My alarm woke me….7 am...... time to go to school….

I figured that after last night..or shall I say morning.. I had the right to skip school today.

I went back to sleep and intended to sleep the whole day.

I finally woke up at around 3 in the afternoon.

I got out of the bed in the master bedroom, originally my mother's, but since she got sent away, I took it.

I stumbled through the messy floor towards my desk. I sat down and stared at it.

An array of unorganized papers, a few concert ticket stubs, my fake id..(which I didn't really need, since I would just use my power to make people see what I wanted them to)

Also on my desk was a picture, a picture I had found when I rummaged through my mother's belongings.

It was a picture of my mother and a man, my father.

I knew it was him, our resemblance was incredible.

The only physical trait I got from my mother was her light ash brown hair and petite frame. Standing at 5 feet 3 inches.

The rest was all him, my grey eyes, my slightly pouty lips…

The resemblance was undeniable.

I put the photo, which I had been holding into the desk drawer and headed downstairs.

I Went down to the kitchen and heated some left over Chinese I had from two days ago.

After I heated it, I realized I really wasn't all that hungry..

It was then when I noticed through the kitchen window, a read headed woman and a man wearing shades, even if it was pretty foggy out walking towards my front porch.

The doorbell then rang. I opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked wearily.

"Hi, my name is Jean and this is Scott" The red headed woman said.

"Okay….Jean and Scott…what the fuck do you want? If your trying to sell me something right now isn't the best time" I said. not really in a talking mood.

"Ansley….we know what happened…and we know what you are. We can help you." She said

What the hell? Are these people doctors?

"No, we are not doctors" She said, answering the question which I had been thinking

"What the hell?! Did you just read my mind?" I asked

"Yes, that and lifting and moving objects with my mind is my power, Scott's is he can shoot lazer beams from his eyes…now can we come in?"

I hesitantly opened the door wider, letting them in.

"So what is your power?" She asked

"read my mind" I replied nastily. Still confused about these people

Scott interjected "Ansley we are here to HELP you, to help you control your power, to manage it…you are not alone, there are many people just like you and me. We are called mutants. We are here to invite you to The Charles Xavier School for the gifted. It is a boarding school."

"And by gifted..you mean?"

Jean replied "Mutants. At this school, you will live amongst kids like you, and you will learn from other mutants"

I didn't know what to think….The thought of other people like me, it made me realize that maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought.

"When do I go?" I asked

"Here is the address, you can come tomorrow, bring your clothing and some belongings" Jean Said, handing me a card.

Then they left, leaving me wondering, would I be making the right decision in going to this school?

Well, I would find out soon enough….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any part of x-men whatsoever. I only own the character of Ansley.

**CHAPTER TWO :**

**The Institute**

I was being dropped off at the institute by my mom's Lawyer, Sarrah Evanston

She had called me about my mom's will and I told her that I would be transferring from my highschool, to The Charles Xavier School for the gifted.

Of course she didn't know it was a mutant school, and just assumed it was another prep school.

She insisted on driving me. Sarrah was a good lawyer and had always had my best interests in mind.

After my mom was sent away, she was the one who fixed up all the documents stating that I would be able to live on my own as a minor, because I didn't want to go to a foster home.

"This place sure looks nice" Sarrah said as we entered the gate of the institute.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked

"I think so...." I answered

"Well, if you have any problems or need anything, you know where to reach me." She said as she parked at the entrance.

"Thanks, Sarrah" I said as I gave her a hug, then got my stuff from the trunk of her BMW.

I was now standing at the entrance of the ivy covered mansion.

I had to admit, I was a little nervous.

I walked in and the place looked just as lavish as it did form the outside.

I had no idea where I was supposed to go.

A woman walked up to me, she had white hair.

"Hello. My name is Ororo, do you need any help?"

"Ansley Benton, Im enrolling here, where do I put my things?"

"Oh ok. Well follow me, I'll take you to your room, then I'll take you to see the professor."

I followed her to the dormitory area of the mansion, She led me to a room, there were two beds, two closets, two desks, both sides of the room were unoccupied.

"Here you go, You get the room all to yourself, until we need to give you a roommate."

The room was nice, with large windows that had a nice view or the garden, where many kids were playing around.

I placed my suitcases on my bed.

"You can unpack later, I'll take you to The professor now" Ororo said, Standing at the door.

"Alright" I said, I followed her to a room, at the other end of the mansion.

She knocked on the door, then entered, motioning for me to follow.

the room was an office, there sat a man, who appeared to be in a wheel chair.

"Professor, This is Ansley Benton, she says she is enrolling here" Ororo said

"Ahhh, yes, I have been expecting you for some time now Ms….Benton." The man in the wheelchair said.

It was weird though, the way he addressed me was as if he had expected to call me something else.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, Welcome, Please, sit down" He said

"Ororo, you can go now, thank you" He said

After Ororo left he began

" I want to offer my sincerest condolences for the passing of your mother, I am sure it is a difficult time"

"Thank you" I replied

"I am sure Jean and Scott have explained the mechanics of this institution to you"

"The whole Mutant school thing? Yeah.."

he smiled. " yes, it may be an institution for mutants, but it is still a school, a school where you will learn, and where others can learn with you"

"So I do actually have to go to classes and stuff?" I asked

"Yes, That you do, speaking of which ,here is your schedule.." He said as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his desk and handed it to me.

I glanced at it….Mutant history, Mutant evolution, Physical Education, Mutant Molecular Biology, Art, Botany.

"Do you have any questions?" He asked

"No, not really.."

"In that case, you best start unpacking, then when you are done, get to your next class"

He said.

I stood "uhh..thanks..professor.." and left the room.

As I walked to my room, I noticed that there were more students in the hall, must be their lunch break.

When I got to my room, I began unpacking, placing my clothes in the closet, putting up a few posters on the wall of old movies…like Casablanca and Moulin Rouge.

When I had finished, I looked at my schedule to see which class I had to go to.

"1:30 pm - Mutant Molecular Biology with Prof. Ororo Munroe – in the conservatory" I read to myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror making sure I looked ok….

My wavy light ash brown hair reaching a few inches below my shoulders looked brushed, my pale grey eyes, lined with a bit of eyeliner. I was wearing a blue tank top, a black cardigan, black skinny jeans and flats.

I placed on some clear lip gloss and was good to go.

As I walked to the conservatory, I happened to get shoved by someone who was running behind me.

"Sorry about that.....I'm kind of late for class, and if I'm late again professor Munroe will definitely be giving me detention." A boy with dark-ish hair said to me

I was pretty peeved, but decided on attempting to be nice…seeing as I was new and all..

"Its….fine…I'm heading towards her class too"

"oh yeah?. wait..are you new?..my name is Bobby Drake."

"Ansley Benton and yup..today is my first day at mutant high"

"mutant high…good one…I might use that.." He said

"So how long have you been here?" I asked

"A couple of years..my parents think this is a prep school, got no clue what really goes down here" He answered

We walked to class, when we got there Ororo…I mean, Miss Munroe. Glanced at Bobby and I.

"Mister Drake, late again, even Mr. Allerdyce got here ahead of you. One detention this afternoon..now take your seat" She said to Bobby

"Class this is Ansley Benton, She is new here, so be nice" Ms. Munroe Said to the class

"Ansley take your seat next to John over there." She motioned to the empty window seat next to a guy who had brown hair slicked back and was slouching in his chair.

"So the X gene is developed……" Ms. Munroe continued her lecture.

I glanced at the guy to my right…the guy who ms. Munroe called "John" who was now falling asleep…he was actually pretty good looking…so was Bobby, but there was something about this guy, a kind-of "don't-give-a-shit" attitude radiated from him, which I thought was kind-of attractive.

Classes went by pretty fast, then as soon as I knew it, it was the end of the day and I was heading towards my room, when I got there I looked for my pack of cigarettes and decided to go to the garden for a smoke. It was twilight when I got outside.

Man, this place was beautiful, The garden had a large water fountain and benches. I took a seat on one of the benches and began trying to light my cigarette, the lighter seemed to have run out of gas.

"Shit" I exclaimed

"Need a hand?" A voice said from behind me

I turned to find the guy from Ms. Munroes's class walking towards me.

He took a seat next to me and held out his zippo lighter with a shark design on it.

He lighted my cigarette.

"thanks" I said

"no prob..I'm John by the way"

"Im Ansley…want one?" I asked pulling out my pack of ciggys

"nah..its cool..im not smoking right now and yeah I know, heard earlier in ms. Munroes class"

"why do you carry a lighter with you if you don't smoke?" I asked

"Its my power…I control fire" He said as he lit the lighter and began turning the flame into different shapes.

"can't create it though.." he said as he closed his hand around the flame to extinguish it.

"what do you do?" he asked

"I can become invisible" I said I decided not tell him my second power…I didn't want to show off…plus I didn't want everyone knowing everything about me.

"cool" he said, as he took a seat next to me

"So, why'd you come here?" he asked

"Why'd you?" I asked in return

"I asked you first…"

"Well…my mom just died and I figured, I'd rather be anywhere but alone at home again..your turn.."

"Got a visit a year ago from the professor, and I realized I'd rather be here than at an orphanage or some foster home where I'm just being used for government money"

"so…your parents.."

"yeah…both dead…it was a long time ago.." he said as he stared intensely at the fountain.

"anyways…I'm going in…'g night" he said to me…as he stood to go in

"good night" I called to him as he walked away.

THE NEXT MORNING

I awoke the next morning to some loud music being blared from the room next to mine….

"What the hell?" I exclaimed…

I showered in my bathroom, and got dressed and was walking down the hall to class, when I realized….its Saturday.

What now? I decided to get some breakfast.

I walked to the kitchen, where many other students were, they were busy talking and getting their breakfasts.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal, poured milk and walked to the dining room.

I sat down and began to eat…staring into space.

"So. You're new, right? Don't think we've had any classes together..I'm Jubilation Lee..just call me Jubilee though" A quirky girl said to me as she sat down next to me.

I turned my attention to the girl " Yeah, just started yesterday, Ansley Benton"

She smiled. "So are you going to the mall today? Every Saturday Jean takes us out, it's either a mall or a museum. Today it's a mall"

"Thanks for telling me, but I'm not feeling too well. Maybe next Saturday?" I said. I didn't really feel like going out.

"aww. are you sure? Next Saturday will probably be a museum day" She asked

"I'm sure. Thanks though" I said as I stood to go to my room

As I was entering the room I saw a girl who looked like that girl from the movie Juno, fumble with her cell phone leaving the room next to mine.

She smiled as she walked passed me.

I entered my room, grabbed a book I had been meaning to finish, A clockwork orange and read.

Somewhere between page 178 an 190 I fell asleep.

When I woke up again it was about one in the afternoon, I decided to walk around the mansion.

I walked around, there were few students since many of them had gone with Jean to the mall.

I went to the tv room and turned it on to HBO, Superman was showing…

"Didn't go to the mall?" Asked a voice behind me.

I turned and saw Bobby

"Nah…didn't really feel up to it" I replied as I turned to stare at the tv.

"John and I got left behind"

"yeah? What are you guys doing now?"

" Canonball and some of the kids are playing dodge ball in the garden…I have to supervise…wanna come?"

"Sure..why not?" I said as I stood to go to the garden

When we got there the kids were infact playing dodge ball…the weirdest game of dodgeball I had ever seen, being as they were using their powers.

John was there sitting at a table close to the kids reading a newspaper.

Bobby and I walked over.

"Didn't think of you as the newspaper type" I said as I sat down next to him

he looked at me

"Im not, did you guys hear this load of crap?" John asked showing the paper to me and Bobby.

The newspaper read:

SENATOR KELLY ATTEMTING TO PASS MUTANT REGISTRATION ACT

"Can you believe this?" John asked

"What is so bad about it?" Bobby asked

"They're asking us to give up are identities so they can tag us and treat up like fucking lab rats" John said

"I don't think it'll be that bad.." Bobby said

"No, I agree with John, this is such a total violation of privacy.." I said glancing back at the paper he just set down.

"I'm sure the professor won't allow that to happen" Bobby said

"Now you guys feel like playing dodge ball?" Bobby asked

"uhhh?..no" John said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any part of x-men whatsoever. I only own the character of Ansley.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ hey guys, Please REVIEW. I would really appreciate it…

**CHAPTER THREE :**

**This Monday isn't so blue**

It was Monday morning and I was in a pretty good mood. As I changed into my Phys ed uniform and headed to class.

The uniform for physical education was maroon shorts for the girls and a white t-shirt.

The boys wore Maroon jogging pants and a white t-shirt.

Class was being held in the garden.

I was happy to find out that I shared the class with both Bobby and John, who over the past few days I had become pretty close friends with.

"Hey" John said as I walked up to where he and Bobby sat staring at Scott trying to get the kids to use their powers in a game of soccer.

"Hey" I said as I at down next to them on the grass.

"Drake, get over here, your up" Scott called

"coming" Bobby called out as he stood to play. Leaving me and John

"So.." John said

"So…?" I asked

"Well I've been wondering..do you feel like going out tonight?" He asked.

I was pretty surprised actually. John didn't seen the type to ask a girl out.

"Like a date?" I asked

"yeah, I was thinking we could go catch a movie or something"

"yeah. Definitely." I said smiling at him

Then as if on cue Scott called John to play.

Leaving me smiling.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON……

"NO STUDENTS WILL BE ALLOWED LEAVE THE SCHOOL TONIGHT DUE TO THE EXAMS IN MY CLASS TOMORROW" called the voice of Professor Munroe

"What?" "Come on!" "Are you serious?" students whined and called out

"Just because of the test we cant go out?" Jubilee asked

"You all have to study, I don't want anyone failing" Ms. Munroe answered.

"Whatever" "I'm still going out" "I'll study tomorrow" more students called out and complained.

"FINE! You wont be allowed to leave because of the bad weather..the Rains and lightning is too strong" Ms. Munroe said

"What bad weather?" jubilee asked

Then suddenly it was raining horribly. Lighting sounds echoing thoughout the mansion.

Storm smiled as she walked away.

"I guess our date will have to be postponed then" John said to me.

"yeah…which sucks because I was really looking forward to it" I said

"you were?" he asked me, smugly

"I actually was" I replied

As all the students were returning to their rooms I remembered I needed to get a book from the library, to study for the test tomorrow.

"Oh shit!" I said

"Why? What's up?" John asked

"I have to go back to the library to get the book for the test tomorrow" I said

"I'll come with you" John said

We got to the library, which was dark,

"Where's the light switch?" I asked

"I don't know…it's fine though" John said as he lit his lighter and made the flame like a torch.

"It should be Under letter 'M', 'The Mutant Gene'" I said saying the title of the book.

We walked to the shelves, I scanned it for the book, once I found it, I grabbed it and turned around to find myself looking into John's eyes.

It was a like a perfect scene. The dark library only being illuminated by the lighting from outside the window.

He leaned in and before I knew it we were in a heavy make out session

It was incredible. His body pressed up against mine. My arms around his neck…

"THWAAACK"

I jolted, breaking our kiss at the sound, to which I realized was the book I had been holding that I dropped in the heat of the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any part of x-men whatsoever. I only own the character of Ansley.

**CHAPTER FOUR: A little familiar?**

TWO WEEKS LATER……..

The past two weeks were great, John and I finally went out on our date, and we'd spend almost waking minute with each other, sneaking out of class to make out in the book stacks

The only thing though, was that you could tell Bobby was beginning to feel a little awkward about our relationship…

Bobby and John were always getting into arguments about things, not like they were fighting or anything, it's just that they disagreed a lot, had very different opinions on things.

It was a Tuesday morning when I woke up, and got ready for class. Today Professor Xavier would be teaching a small group of us in his office physics.

While I was walking down the hall Jubilee caught up to me.

"Did you hear? there's a new girl. Scott and Ororo brought her and some scruffy looking guy here last night. The guy isn't a student though" Jubilee said as we walked to the professor's office.

I grabbed a chair and sat next to John and Bobby as the professor began teaching.

Towards the end of class a man entered inhaling and exhaling quite rapidly.

"Hello Logan" The professor said to him

"Class, I would like your definitions on weak and strong force principles on my desk on wednesday, that will be all" the professor said, dismissing us

"That's the guy I was telling you about, the one Scott and had to carry in with the new girl last night" Jubilee whispered to me as we left.

It was now the class right before lunch, Ms. Munroe's class in the conservatory.

I took my seat next to John, a girl who I had not recognized took the seat behind John next to Bobby, the new girl I assumed.

Ms. Munroe introduced her as Marie.

In the middle of class I noticed John showing off to the new girl, by creating a small flame in his palm, which funnily, Bobby turned to ice, causing it to shatter on the floor.

I smirked.

"John?" Ms. Munroe asked

"Sorry" he replied

I rolled my eyes

"What?" he asked looking at me

"Nothing" I said laughing a little

Before I left class, Ororo called me and the new girl to stay

"Ansley, Marie will be your new roommate, Marie, please bring your belongings to your new room during lunch, I'm sure Ansley over here wont mind showing you the room"

I did mind, John was waiting for me at the door.

But I just smiled.

After showing the new-girl, who insisted on being called Rogue the room, she followed me to lunch.

I found John and Bobby sitting on the grass in the garden

"guys, this is Rogue" I said as I sat down

"yeah, I know" Bobby replied, wearing a stupid grin

it was sooo obvious Bobby had a thing for her

In a week Bobby had quickly befriended Rogue, thus having her join our little group.

Rogue was Ok…its just that I thought she was too quiet and just a little bit of a suck-up.

One night though There was an incident. Apparently Rogue had gone into the main sleeping room, where some students and that scruffy guy Logan were sleeping

Something happened and she ended up using her powers on Logan, A bunch of kids heard him call for help and saw her sucking up his power or something..

Some rumors were going around that she's trying to steal other mutants powers went around, which I didn't believe, she wouldn't have the guts to do that, then the next thing I know, I arrive one day at my room and all her stuff is gone.

"You didn't see her leave? " Bobby asked me again for the hundredth time

"She said she didn't so cut it out, Bobby" John said, sick of Bobby pestering me.

I was sitting on John's lap in the library, when Jubilee walks in and sits next to us.

"Did you guys hear?" She says

"Hear what?" John asked

"That There's this big commotion going down at the train station, Rogue's there, Scott, Jean, Logan and the professor went to get her, Apparently Magneto and his goons are causing some chaos with the police too"

"who is Magneto?" I asked

"Apparently 'He's the bad guy' according to Xavier" John says to me

"He and the professor used to be tight, but Magneto wanted to wipe off the human race or something…not really a bad idea" John continued

"funny John" Jubilee says to John, thinking he's kidding around, but I think was being serious….

Later that night, I was sleeping, it was about 3 am when, I woke up hearing a loud noise like an airplane, I looked out my window and saw a black jet come out of the basketball court.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any part of x-men whatsoever. I only own the character of Ansley.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ This is soooooooo short, and I am extremely sorry for that, I added this, because I felt that I needed to kind-of end the the first part of the story ( Movie 1) I promise other chapters wont be as short…

I appreciate reviews, and I hope your enjoying the story so far.

**CHAPTER FIVE :**

**The end of the beginning**

The next morning, at breakfast I told John and Bobby about the Jet.

"The X-men" Bobby said

"X-men?" I asked "what the hell is that?"

"It's the professor's "special" team" John explained, he sounded slightly mocking, when he said special.

"Yeah, the lower levels of the mansion is like a completely different place, its all high-tech and stuff, we're not allowed down there" Bobby continued

"So, who exactly are the X-men?" I asked

"Jean, Scott, Ororo…" Bobby said " Once we've graduated here we have the option to become one"

"I can't believe I've been here for over a month and I've had no clue that there were even 'lower levels'" I remarked, while I shoved a spoon full of cheerios into my mouth.

"Hey guys guess who's back?" Kitty Pride said, sitting next to me.

"Who?" Bobby asked

"Rogue" She said

"Really?" Bobby asked lighting up

"yeah, she's in her room" kitty said

"You mean MY room" I said

"yeah" kitty said "come on"

We made our way to MY room and found Rogue unpacking.

"So…your back?" I said

"Yup" she answered with her slightly southern accent.

"What's with the hair?" I asked, noticing that she had white streaks in it.

"It's a long story" she said.

Bobby rushed up to her, giving her a hug, carefully avoiding touching her skin

"I'm glad your back, Rogue" Bobby said to her

"Meh too" she replied smiling

The sight was too sappy for me, so I pulled John along with me, so that I could finish my breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

_AUTHOR's NOTE: _Hey guys, this Is Offically the start of the 2nd movie…I obviously changed a number of things from the movie to fit my story. I hope you enjoy it….oh! and keep reading because pretty soon you find out a reeeeeeeaaaaallllly juicy secret.

And I included a little description of Ansley in this Chapter, so you could get a clearer idea of who she is…

**Name:** Ansley Benton

**Age:** 17

**Powers:** Invisiblility and Illusion (manipulates reality for a period of 3 minuets)

**Hair:** wavy light ash brown hair 3 inches beneath shoulders

**Eyes:** grey

**Height: **5 feet. 3 inches.

**Weight:** 115 lbs.

**Born in:** Tarrytown, NY

**School before Xavier Institute:** The Hackley Schoool in Tarrytown, NY

**Bio:** Has been living on her own since she was 15 in the Benton family estate in Terrytown, NY. when her mother was sent to an asylum.

Never known her father.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THE MUSEUM**

Several months had past since the X-men had defeated Magneto and imprisoned him in his plastic chamber.

The institute had been pretty dull since then, things had sort of normalized with Rogue.

She and Bobby were basically together now…I honestly have no idea how they do it without being able to touch each other.

Rogue and I still didn't really get along all to well, we were still civil with each other, being roommates and all.

I remember a couple of weeks ago we almost got into a pretty bad fight.

We were in our phys ed class. Us girls were playing a game of soccer. She accidentally pushed me. I got pretty pissed. We ended up practically shoving each other, and she threatened to suck up my power! The little bitch. So I kind of effed with her mind a little bit. I used my power to make her see visions of her being up on that power thing, from that incident with magneto a couple months ago at liberty island…making her re-live it.

She ended up sucking my power, almost made me pass out!

We both got stuck in detention for that…..

But aside from Rogue, things were great. I was doing pretty well in my classes.

John and I were great.

Today we were going on a field trip to the museum Bobby, Rogue, John and I left the group.

We decided to go to the food court. We sat down at a table, I took a seat next to John across from Bobby while sipped on my green tea frappe.

Then these two guys come up to us and ask John for a light, since John had been flicking his lighter on and off…

An annoying habit I've grown used to.

An John being his usual self said "no" to the two numbskulls.

Rogue laughs a bit at this.

Bobby then goes "John would you quit showing off?"

"Chill Bobby, you should be good at that, we're all just trying to have a good time here" John says

Then Bobby goes " I think you're the only one having a good time, John"

Then one of the numbskull brothers grabbed John's lighter

"Hey!" John says, standing up shoving the guy.

The guys lights his cigarette with it.

John goes "that's real cute man."

Then the guy goes "what are you gonna do?"

At this point I know things arn't going to end well.

John gives a smirk, then the guys cigarette bursts into flames, making his sleeve catch fire.

The guy stumbles to the floor, John lets out a laugh, I cant help but laugh a little bit.

Bobby quickly stands and extinguishes the fire by coating the guys arm in light frost.

Then suddenly everything, everyone stops moving.

I stand and walk towards John who is waving his hand in front the frozen guy and take his hand.

Rogue goes "Bobby, what did you do?"

Bobby says "I didn't do this"

"No, I did" we turn to see the professor.

Who says to John "the next time you feel like showing off, don't."

Then everyone turns to look at the overhead tv screen, a news report about an attack in the oval office of the white house, which involved mutants.

The professor says its time to leave so we all head back to the institute.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

_AUTHOR's NOTE: _Guys, PLEASE REVIEW. =) I really want to know what you think.

**CHAPTER 7: An Attack at the Institute**

John and I were in the Library, sitting across from colossus. We were supposed to be studying, but knowing us, that wasn't likely.

We were playing a game of X's and O's while playing footsie underneath the table.

Rogue and Bobby were standing in the corner….I hear her mumble something like "I don't want to hurt you", Bobby goes "you wont" they're about to kiss when Rogue suddenly runs out of the room, Bobby in tow.

I think that creepy, scruffy guy, Logan is back. I think he went on some trip up to Canada or something..

Colussus nudges me and passes me a cartoon drawing of Rogue and Bobby kissing, in which Bobby gets electrocuted. I laugh.

Then I whisper to John "It's getting late. Walk me to my room?"

"yeah"

We leave the library, we walk to the elevator. I press the 2nd floor button and the second the elevator door closes. We are all over each other.

My hands are around his neck, his are on my waist. He's pushing me up against the wall. His mouth on mine.

The elevator opens. We regretfully break apart, John walks me to my room " Good night " he says kissing me.

"good night"

I go into my room, change into a pair of John's boxers he left in my room and a black tank top. I'm about to doze off when I hear Rogue coming in and going to her bed.

Around 1:00 am.

I'm in bed asleep, when all of a sudden I hear a piercing scream.

I jolt up and attempt to cover my ears. Rogue is doing the same thing.

Colossus opens the door and yells at us to get out.

So we both run out of the door, I lost Rogue in the heard of students running.

I'm running in the same direction everyone else is when I hear "Ansley! Are you ok?!" John runs up to me and takes my hand.

"I'm fine, John, what's going on?" I ask.

" I don't know, something about humans who broke in and are taking students." He says.

We're running when we hear Bobby call "John! Where's Rogue?"

John says "I don't know"

I say "I lost her when we ran out of the room"

Bobby goes "I gotta find her"

John and I follow him.

We're running down a hallway when we see Rogue. Bobby calls her and the four of us run towards the exit.

We hear helicopter sounds coming from outside the window we stop, suddenly the window explodes into a thousand pieces.

We're about to go out through the front doors when a bunch of guys with guns and flashlights corner us.

That Logan guys, jumps out of nowhere and attacks them.

Then he goes "come on, this way"

So we follow him down a hallway to a secret escape tunnel in the wall which leads to the garage.

We run up to a car. John says "I'm driving"

Logan says "maybe next time"

Logan takes the driver's seat. Rogue's in the passenger seat, John, Bobby and I are in the back.

I grab John's hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask Logan

"Jean and storm are in Boston, we should head that way" Logan says.

"My Parents live in Boston" Bobby says.

So as we drive towards Boston, in the middle of the night, my head against John's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

_AUTHOR's NOTE: _Guys, PLEASE REVIEW. =) I really want to know what you think. And I apologize if some of my chapters are pretty short. I'm just really excited to get to my favorite part LOL. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 8: Boston**

We finally arrived in Boston in the middle of the morning.

Bobby gave Logan the directions to his house.

When we got there, and entered Bobby called out "Mom? Dad?" nobody was home.

"Logan, help yourself to the fridge..Rogue, Ansley, my mom has some clothes you can borrow.." Bobby offered.

"Its fine Bobby, just lend me a hoodie or something" I said.

"Ok" him and Rogue went upstairs.

Logan went into the kitchen. I sat on the couch. The house seemed pretty nice. Definitely gave a nice homey family vibe. Nothing like my house Tarrytown.

As I sat there I noticed John staring at some family pictures of Bobby.

I knew how he felt. Neither of us really had a family. Now all we really had was each other.

I walked up to him and hugged him. He seemed a bit startled, then kissed me.

"Ronnie! Help your mom with the groceries" Someone called as the door opened.

Bobby's family was home.

Bobby's dad walked in and said "who are you people?"

Bobby quickly rushed down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad. Hi" he said.

"Bobby, arn't you supposed to be in school? Bobby who are these people" his mom asked.

"uhm….That's professor Logan, and these are friends from school.." he said "there is something I need to tell you"

"How can you be a mutant!?, Oh God! This is all my fault!" Bobby's mother cried.

I was standing next to John.

Bobby, Rogue and Bobby's mom were on the couch. Bobby's dad was pacing the room. Bobby's brother was seated on a chair in the corner and Logan was on the phone with Storm.

"Actually, they found that the X gene is carried through males…so technically it's his fault" John stated, motioning to Bobby's dad, while flicking his lighter on and off.

"will you please cut that out!?" she said to him.

"Bobby is special" Rogue says to Bobby's mom

"he is really talented" she continues.

Bobby then freezes the tea his mom is drinking.

"Oh my god" she exclaims.

Everyone is silent. Then Bobby's brother runs upstairs.

Logan who was outside, On the phone with Storm quickly came in and said "we have to go now!"

Rogue goes "wait, Logan, why? Whats wrong?"

"Now!" he says

We walk out the front door.

And we are surrounded by cops.

They yell at Logan "drop the knives!"

"I cant" he says "this is all just a misunderstanding"

"DROP THE KNIVES!" they yell

"I cant!" he says as he lifts his hand

"BAAANGGGG" a gun shot is fired.

Logan falls to the ground.

Rogue lets out a scream.

"the rest of you, get down on the ground! Now!" they tell us.

We slowly begin to get on the ground, except for John who is standing.

The cop yells at him "Kid, I said get on the ground!"

"we don't want to hurt you kid" another cop says.

"John, just get down!" I say, worried they might shoot him.

"You know those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" He says to them.

"Well, I'm the worst one" he says as he lights his lighter and torches the cops and the cop cars.

He is setting everything on fire, Bobby's front lawn is a barbecued mess when rogue grabs his ankle.

She's sucking his power

He stops, he looks like he's in pain, gasping for breath.

"Stop it! " I yell at at Rogue.

She lets go.

As if on cue, The x jet arrives.

Logan heals himself and gets up.

I help John up, who is sending death glares at Rogue.

We all walk towards the jet.

As soon as we get in, Jean and Storm are there…with this creepy blue guy who calls himself kurt.

"fasten your seats" Jean says as we take off.

When we're flying, we get chased by two fighter jets.

Storm tries to shake them off.

But one ends up blowing the back of the jet off, Rogue, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt gets thrown out. But that creepy blue guy, Kurt teleports and grabbed her.

All of a sudden the plane seems to have steadied itself, we're no longer falling.

We look down to see Magneto and Mystique.

Magneto is holding the plane.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

_AUTHOR's NOTE: _Guys, PLEASE REVIEW. =) I really want to know what you think. And I apologize if some of my chapters are pretty short. I'm just really excited to get to my favorite part LOL. Enjoy.

Seriously, I have only one review??? Im hurt

I'm gonna hold the next chapter hostage until people start telling me what they think

**CHAPTER 9: The discovery.**

Magneto gently places the X jet down. We all get out.

He talks to Logan, storm and jean. While the rest of us just sit down on some nearby logs of wood.

Then after a while he glances at the rest of us.

His eyes stop on me. They look at me questioningly, then it looks like he's shocked.

"whaa..what?" He barely gets out.

Mystique looks at me and seems to be shocked as well.

He walks up to me and goes "Ansley? Dear. Is that you?"

"How..how do you know my name?" I ask, a little weirded out.

"Oh God! I cannot believe this" he says, smiling

"Dear, I'm your grandfather. Your father..he was my son. Edward Lensherr" He tells me.

"wha..?" I let out. Stunned. The only thought going through my head was "Is he kdding?"

"Dear God! I cannot believe this, Charles how could you?" he mutters to himself, with a tinge of anger.

"wait, you're her gandpa?" Logan asks magneto

"clearly, Xavier has been keeping secrets" he says.

"It was for her protection!" Jean said suddenly

"wait…you knew?! You knew and didn't tell me?!" I angrily ask Jean, while getting up

"Ansley..the professor though it best, you not know" she says

"No, I can't trust anything you say, you people have been lying to me all along!" I say while turning to leave, heading in the direction of some trees. John gets up and follows behind me.

I can hear Storm saying "ok, everybody, just set up some tents, there should be some stored inside the jet, Rogue try to start a fire."

"Ansley! wait" John calls after me

I stop.

"Ansley, are you crying?" he asks, walking close to me

"no" I lie.

He walks up to me and wipes a stray tear.

He hugs me. I grab at his jacket, pulling him closer.

"shhh..don't cry" he says, trying to comfort me.

"I just can't believe it John. They knew and didn't tell me! And can you believe? The only living relative I have is the ultimate bad guy!?" I let out.

"Well, are you really all that surprised. The x-men don't necessarily tell us anything." He says with slight disdain.

"And about your only relative…well, At least you have one" he continues while stroking my hair.

….After I calmed down a bit we walked back to the group and sat next to Bobby and Rogue.

Storm, Logan, Jean, Mystique and …my grandfather were talking intensely around a fire in a corner.

As we sit down Rogue goes "I cant believe THAT is your grandfather!…on second thought, I actually can believe it"

Im so pissed, I nearly pounce on her, but John squeezes my hand.

John moves towards Rogue and lights a fire ball in his hand

"Just try taunting her like that again" He says to her.

"John stop it!" Bobby says

"whatever." He says, closing his hand around the fire ball.

"I'm tired, lets go to bed" he says to me.

"yeah.." I reply. "It's been a long day"

…The next Day, the X-jet was up and running, Storm said something about heading to Alkaline lake to get the kids who were taken from the institute.

On the way to alkaline lake, in the jet Bobby, Rogue, John and I are staring at the X-men uniforms

"when do we get ours?" Rogue says "yeah..when do we get ours?" Bobby adds.

"Out of order..wait a couple of years" Logan says and walks towards the cockpit.

John and I take a seat in the back…next to Mystique and Magneto.

"What happened to my father?" I ask Magneto.

"A tragic story. Your father got himself killed." He answered.

"was he…like us?" I asked.

"Yes, yes he was. Had an Incredible, beautiful talent…he had the power to manipulate people. Get them to do his bidding.."

I stared at my feet.

"And what, may I ask, my dear grandchild is your talent?"

"talents. I can become invisible and create any illusion for a period of three minuets"

He looked impressed. " Well, being my grandchild, I'm not surprised at your incredibility"

"why didn't the professor tell me about you?" I asked him.

"Because my dear, the professor wanted to use you as one of his little x-men puppets. And he thought that if you didn't know about me, you would always remain loyal to them. And how poetic would it be, having his enemy's granddaughter as an x-men" He answered.

I was used. I cannot believe I was used, like that.

My thoughts brought me back to the very first day at the institute when I met the professor.

He hesitated before finishing my last name. Now I know why…He was about to say Lensherr…

"Didn't you know I was alive?" I asked finally

"No, I didn't. I thought you were dead. Around 8 years ago, When Charles and I were on better terms, I even asked him to locate you for me using Cerebro. He lied and told me you were dead." He answered.

John sensing my distraught, put his hand on mine.

Magneto looked at him.

"they say you're the bad guy" John said to him

"Is that what they say?" Magneto replied.

"That's a dorky looking helmet..what's it for?" John said motioning towards magneto's helmet.

"That dorky looking helmet is the only thing protecting me from the REAL bad guys" Magneto answered him.

"And what, may I ask, is your name?" Magneto asked

"John"

"Whats your real name, John?"

John lit a fireball. "Pyro"

"quite a talent you have there" Magneto said

"I can only manipulate the fire..I cant create it" John said regretfully, extinguishing the flame.

"You are both Gods among insects, never let anyone tell you otherwise" he said to both me and John.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

_AUTHOR's NOTE: _Guys, PLEASE REVIEW. =) Ok, I couldn't keep to my whole hostage negotiation, I was just too excited to keep this chapter all to myself. I hope you guys enjoy.

REVIEW!!!!

**CHAPTER 10: The turning point**

When we got close to alkaline lake the x-men, magneto and mystique were planning a strategy on how to get in.

When they finally agreed on a plan, they left us. But not before Storm saying "The four of you, stay here. Don't move"

So there we were. Bored as hell, in the x jet.

"You guys do look sort of alike" Bobby said randomly

"Who does?" I asked

"You and Magneto. You look alike..except for your hair..your nose is smaller and thinner than his…but your eyes..whoah!…your eyes look identical!" bobby stated.

"I guess.." was all I could say.

After over an hour had gone by John, who was flicking his lighter on and off sighed "this is ridiculously boring"

"We're just supposed to sit here and wait??" I asked

"yup" Bobby said.

"well, I've had enough of this shit" John said as he stood to open the door of the jet.

"Ans? You coming?" he asked me

"Definitely" I answered, getting up to take his hand.

"We're supposed to stay here and wait!" Rogue said.

"You always do what you're told?" John asked, as we left.

…It was freezing outside. Snow everywhere.

I was thankful for changing into a thick x-men jacket, from the jet.

"which way should we go?" I asked John

" I think we should head toward the dam" he replied

we had been walking for about half an hour when we fell to the ground. The pain. It was horrible, like a massive headache.

All we could hear was a piercing sound, like our brains were ripping.

John grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, as we squirmed.

After an agonizing minuet the pain was over.

John helped me up.

"are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Im fine. What was that?" I asked

"I have no idea."

We continued to walk, when we reached a clearing of snow.

We stood as we saw Magneto and Mystique leaving in a helicopter.

They stopped. Waiting for us.

We had a decision to make.

Which side of this war of humanity were we on?

I looked at John

He nodded at me.

And as we took that first step towards the helicopter. We had chosen our side.


End file.
